Black Riders On A Sugar High
by Princess of Ithilien
Summary: What happens when you combine the Wraiths, sugar and caffeine in a confined space? Read to find out...Very random R&R!


A/N: My friends always accuse me of being on a sugar high(it's usually true) and today I was thinking about it, and this came out because I started thinking about the Black Riders...so...yeah...

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

Characters: (These are their...code names...of course...)

Black Rider 1: Fred

Black Rider 2: George

Black Rider 3: Ned

Black Rider 4: Jerry

Black Rider 5: Bill

Black Rider 6: Bernard

Black Rider 7: Carl

Black Rider 8: Dan

Black Rider 9: Kyle

**Black Riders On A Sugar High**

"Pass the Oreos!" Called Carl, tipping his Coke can upside down in order to get every last drop of sugary, caffeinated goodness.

"No! You've had one whole package already!" Replied Fred, hiding the Oreo package underneath the couch cushions.

"So what! You've had two! And besides, we bought about fifty packages anyway!" Carl yelled at Fred, opening his sixth Coca Cola.

"Stop fighting!" Screamed Kyle, scratching his head while looking around the room.

The Nine Black Riders were, currently, in a rather small room furnished only with one couches, a few scattered chairs, and a table. Four of the Nine were playing No-Limit Texas Hold-Em. These four were Bernard, Bill, Dan and Ned. Each were wearing sunglasses(though the room had only one lightbulbs, so it was extremely dim already) Nobody was winning; nobody was losing. They each had their own pile of chips: Lays, Doritos, Cheetos, Ruffles, every kind of chip they had found on their trip to the grocery store.

They weren't really sure why they were in this room, but they had decided to create codenames for themselves and have a good time. One of the group, Jerry, was already passed out because of all the sugar in his system. Near where he lay were scattered five Butterfinger wrappers, two Milky Way wrappers, a half-eaten Hershey's, an empty package of Oreos, and seven Coca Cola cans.

The Nine Riders were, obviously, unaware of the effects of sugar. Little did they know that Jerry would never completely recover from this little incident.

Carl and Fred continued their little war about the Oreos; Fred was stuffing them into his mouth and swallowing them as fast as possible; Carl was trying to manuveur around the crowded room, and accidentally stepped on Jerry in the process.

George, the Second Black Rider, was sitting in one of the lumpy chairs, staring at the wall. He was the sanest of the Riders. In his hand he held an unopened Coke can. They had pressured him into taking it, but they couldn't make him drink it!

Carl and Fred started wrestling on the floor, knocking over the card table in the process. Whack! Lays, Doritos, Cheetos, Ruffles, and all the other assorted chips scattered to the floor!

Bernard, the "Head Honcho" leapt up from his seat. "Idiots! Stop it!" He then proceeded to down another Coke(He had had twelve already) and jump on top of both Carl and Fred.

Meanwhile, Jerry woke from his comatose. He stared around him. Why was everything yellow?

"Hey, did somebody paint something? Oh my gosh! It's a rabbit!" He pointed to George's lap. The entire group turned to look at George's lap. It was empty.

"Jerry, go lie down. You've had too much." Bernard said with a less-than-friendly pat on the shoulder. It was more of a slap...

"But I saw it...Oh! Look at your face! There are spots on it! Spots! Orange and pink ones! I'm telling you, they are there!" Jerry started backing away, bumped into George's chair, fell and hit his head on Some Random Hard Thing, and, thankfully, passed out.

"Where are the Oreos?" Carl screamed.

"All gone!" The room answered.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Carl yelled. For, you see, Oreos are very addictive, especially to people who have not had them before. Once you have ten or eleven of them, you are hooked for life, because that's when you begin to realize, This is food you can play with...

And play with food they had. Earlier, before everyone got the sugar rush too badly, they had had competitions with the Oreos. Who could eat them the most creative way, etc etc etc. And they had been enjoying themselves, until someone had broken into their 124 can Coca Cola supply...and that's when the havoc started.

Soda pop is very bad for people. Everyone should know that. Especially Coke. They had bought some Mountain Dew too, but not nearly as much, and that stuff had gone fast.

"Hey," Bill said.

"What?" Six Wraiths answered.

"Nothin'." Bill smirked for no apparent reason.

"Where is all the candy?" Dan asked.

"Just a minute..." Bernard began rummaging in his pockets, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Alright, this is a list of what we bought at the store. I'll skip down to the candy...30 Hershey's bars, 50 Butterfingers, 20 Milky Ways, 30 bags of M&M's, 20 boxes of Hot Tamales... Everyone should've gotten enough."

"But I didn't have any!" Dan whined.

"Oh yeah? Then what is this?" Bill-The-Random-Smirker too a finger and swiped the corner of Dan's mouth. He held it up for all to see. "Chocolate! And plus, I saw you stuffing your filthy face with Hot Tamales..."

"Who are you calling filthy?" Dan asked, punching Bill in the mouth. Bill fell down, unconscious. He was close to unconsciousness anyway, with so much sugar.

Eventually, they all passed out, except for George, who continued to stare at the wall before going around and drawing things on his friends' faces.

And this is what happens when you get nine Ring Wraiths in a small room with a lot of sugar and caffeine.

**The End**

A/N: Yeah, this was just a really really random story. I wrote it while on a sugar high. Rather ironic...


End file.
